minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Domitron3/News on MCSM Season 2! (What We Know So Far)
What's up, guys? Also, this will contain spoilers!!! ''Now we have some news on new things for MCSM Season 2. Such as names and locations. Even when the game will take place! Radar's Confirmation Now, Eric Stirpe has confirmed Radar and his voice actor here: File:RadarVoiceActorConfirmed.png Now in case you didn't see the picture very well (which most likely did not happen :P), the video that Bigbst4tz was talking about was Radar and a picture ''of ''him, so the picture of Radar (guy with a green shirt and glasses) confirms this is him, since the video was about him. Not only that, Eric ''also ''confirmed his voice actor is going to be Yuri Lowenthal. The Admin's Confirmation So on a Twitch stream, Eric Stirpe revealed the new antagonist is going to be called "The Admin." Lluna's Confirmation Now Eric confirmed the llama's name is going to be called "Lluna." Now Lluna is the llama in the Season 2 key art here: File:SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg Not much, but appreciated, Eric. Locations Eric Stirpe said at E3 on Twitch that Jesse and the New Order's hometown is called "Beacon Town" and their rival town is called "Champion Town," where Lluna came from. Time After Season 1 Well, Eric also said Season 2 will take place 5-7 years after the first season. Our heroes grow up so fast! The Way Nurm's Name is *Actually* Spelled Like everyone at first, we thought Jack was saying Nurm's name "Nerm." But Eric Stirpe gave us the correct spelling here: "Nurm." Not much, but is still appreciated. The Treasure Room's Name Confirmed Now we always had an unofficial name for the Treasure Room, but Eric has confirmed its name here: "Order Hall" Now we have a legit name, guys. Nell Returning Yes, Nell ''is ''returning, guys! Look in the background and see her dancing: File:NellDancingInTheBackground Nothing has came out about her role in Season 2, but we hope to have answers soon. Stella's Confirmation So in the sneak-peek of Season 2, Petra says the name Stella and the character herself says it too, and from how Petra acts, Stella and Petra had a rivalry in their lives at a point in time. Here's a picture of her here: File:Stella.png Rodrigo's Confirmation Same with Stella, Rodrigo was confirmed in the sneak-peek of Season 2. Not much is known about him apart from him being one of Stella's guards. Here's a picture of him here: File:Rodrigo.png Stampy Cat Confirmed to be in More than One Episode Now, in this YouTube that Bigbst4tz made, he says that Stampy confirmed that he will be in more than the first episode and that his Lovely House from normal Minecraft will make it into the game here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZ2wwBiCIAU I guess we now wait to see if this is true. Ivor's Lava House May be Coming Back Here's a response from Tumblr where Eric Stirpe says it may come back: File:Ivor'sLavaHousePossiblyComingBack.png 'Guess we'll have to wait and see. Customization to Jesse's Clothes Now we will be able to customize our clothes in MCSM Season 2 here: File:NewCustomClothes.png Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Ivor Reappearing! Now this--'this '''made me happy. Eric Stirpe confirmed that Axel, Oliva, Ivor, and Lukas will reappear, even though we don't see them in demos and early game-play. Here is the reveal: File:Axel, Olivia, Ivor, and Lukas Confirmed.png It is still unknown if Emily will return if she goes with Jesse--guess we'll have to wait and see. If More News Comes Out, Share Here! Now you don't have to share it it hear, just saying it so people will be informed better. Last Things to Say This took a long time to make, so sorry if there's spelling mistakes or broken links. If there is, tell me. I will also be sharing some news on the Wiki's Twitter page, so be sure to make an account and follow if you can for news on there, too. Category:Blog posts